1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to transit system access and more specifically to gating entry in a transit system using information from a bankcard, such as a credit card or debit card.
2. Background of the Invention
In cases where a commodity or a service is to be purchased from a merchant using a bankcard and a conventional card inquiry system, the card is inserted into a card reader, so that the magnetic stripe of the card passes through and in contact with the card reader. The card number and other data contained on the magnetic stripe's tracks are read by the card reader. The card reader transmits data, including transaction amount, through an electric line (traditionally a telephone line) to the merchant's acquirer (also called merchant bank). The acquirer is in turn connected to clearing and settlement networks through which the transaction is checked with regard to card validity and funds availability. The network then transmits an approval number or a disapproval number through the merchant's acquirer to the card reader.
However, the above described conventional card inquiry system takes at best several seconds to complete, because the transaction has to pass through several networks before reaching an authoritative entity (usually the card's issuing bank). Such a consumption of time in the conventional system has been a serious impediment in broadening markets of credit card utilization. Even if the communication speed could be accelerated, access to a telecommunication network is not available in all places where payments are made.
Therefore, a need exists to decrease an average latency when approving access to a high volume system such as a mass transit system.